Caught Between a Rock and a Hard Thing
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Connor and Abby are trapped, pursued by a strange vicious creature... how will they pass the time in their hiding spot?


_This takes place after 2.6, only Rex is completely fine and Caroline is a fading memory! This is a lil' ficlet for Wilemina to give her a boost!_

Caught Between a Rock and a Hard... Thing  
2010 Evenstar Estel

"You know I'm technically a genius, right Abby?" asked Connor as he walked side by side with his best friend, flatmate and the woman he loved. "And having that massive intellect has enabled me to learn my lesson. The lesson being that we're not supposed to go off on our own without the rest of team and without any weapons."

"We were the closest to the site. The others will be along soon enough," replied Abby, leading him into the woods. The anomaly detection device had pin pointed the new anomaly somewhere in the small woods they were presently at the edge of. It was populated with deciduous trees and multiple boulders and small caves. Abby and Connor had been at home about to have dinner when the call came.

"Yes, but they're coming from the ARC with guns and soldiers and we're coming from our flat with what? Nothing but our guile and a my handsome face!" Abby giggled and gave him a nudge.

"We're not going hunting, we're just gonna have a peek around. It'll be fine."

"Famous last words." After ten minutes and no sign of any creatures or the anomaly, they turned to head back to meet the team who undoubtedly would be arriving at any minute. They were almost back to the car when an unearthly snarl from above disrupted the early evening air. Abby gasped and grabbed Connor's arm. Slowly and fearfully they cast their eyes upwards.

"Oh god... " Connor breathed, astonished at the sight above them. The creature was easily three times the size of a man, its body black with a shiny exoskeleton and shaped similarly to that of cat, but with an size foot reticulated tail. Its head was elongated and could only be compared to a mutated horse's if it was crossed with a shark. The double rows of silver colored six inch long teeth looked like daggers. It moved like a cobra, fluid and precise. The thing would've given H.R. Giger nightmares. Connor ushered Abby behind him. Fear coursed through his veins, but protecting Abby overrode it. For her part Abby was searching around for somewhere for them to flee to. The likelihood they'd actually be able to out run the creature was pretty much nil. It was beginning to descend from its perch high up in the old oak, having spotted fresh prey. "It's coming for us Abbs."

"What do we do?"

"You run, run as hard and as fast as you can for the car and get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"There's no sense in both of us dying!"

"Well, I don't care much for sensibility right now. I'm staying with you!" Her eyes scanned the terrain and she finally noticed the small entrance to a cave obscured by the bushes. "Connor, ten o'clock, there's a cave. I don't think that thing will fit, but we might."

"Okay, it's our only shot. Come on!" He grabbed her by the hand and they broken into the sprint of their lives. Behind them the creature roared and it sounded like metal scraping against concrete. Neither looked back as they ran for their lives, feeling the beast barreling after them. Just as they dove into the small opened of the cave they felt something wet and viscous hit their backs. The rolled on the stone floor away from the cave entrance as the creature swiped and snarled at them. It couldn't fit the bulk of its body in after them, but it wasn't giving up and kept swiping at their feet with its massive claws. Connor noticed a funny, acrid smell and in addition to the vicious sounds coming from the monster, he heard a sizzling sound. "Oh my god! Abby get your clothes off!"

"What?"

"Clothes off right now!" Connor quickly began stripping her, tearing off her jacket, and hoody. "The venom it's acid! It's eating through our clothes! If it touches our skin... just hurry!" He was still pulling off her clothing, not bothering with his own. Abby was surprised when he got her down to her bra and panties he kept going. He took hold of the back of her undies in a firm grip and tore them from her body. Under different circumstances it would've been the sexiest thing ever. She quickly divested herself of her bra and then helped Connor take off everything single last article of his own clothing. They watched in horror as their clothes disintegrated and sizzled into nothingness. The creature backed off and began prowling back and forth outside the cave. Connor and Abby pressed themselves back against the cold walls of cave, ignoring the fact that they were both stark naked without even their shoes and socks on. The thing lunged into the cave again, swiping at them and narrowly missing their vulnerable flesh. "We're trapped."

"The ARC team will be here any minute."

"And that thing's full of acid! It's going to kill people! Fuck!" The creature swiped again and missed them by a hair's breadth. Behind him, Connor felt a crevasse in the cave wall. "Abby, here. The cave goes deeper, we just have to squeeze past this bit..." Connor sucked in his breath and squeezed himself through. He had to dip down and rotate a bit, but he managed to work his body through into the deeper part of the cave. There was barely room for one, let alone two in the small recess, but it would protect them from whatever that thing was outside. Connor felt Abby crawling into the small space with him. She had press tightly against him the whole way. Connor bit into his bottom lip as he felt her bare skin and the contours of her body slide against his. He knew exactly what was touching what as she maneuvered into the tight space. First her cheek, then her nose, then her lips and finally her chin all brushed against his flaccid penis. Next was her breasts and he groaned. He wasn't going to be flaccid for much longer. Those same breasts dragged against his stomach and chest and in the end every single last bit of their fronts were pressed tightly against each other. Connor tried desperately not to think about it, but feeling the soft thatch of her pubic hair rub against his cock made he body react beyond his control. Thank god it was virtually black in their little alcove and that for once his latent claustrophobia was immaterial.

"Have you ever seen anything like it before?" Abby asked in a hushed voice. She thought that if perhaps she made polite conversations she'd be able to ignore the fact that she was naked and fused front to front to Connor. He did have a really great body at least. He was lean, firm, and very healthy. He was rather irresistible when she thought about it. She knew full well they'd screwed things up back when she'd asked him about his confession of love after he'd rescued her from the Mer creatures. She shouldn't have denied that he was her boyfriend when Lucien had assumed. He wasn't technically speaking, but at the least he deserved not to be knocked down after having been the hero of the day. Of course he shouldn't have backtracked like he had either. In hindsight Abby wished she'd pressed the issue, ignored Caroline's arrival and snogged him then and there. At least Caroline was out of the picture now. Perhaps Connor had known on an instinctual level that Abby wanted him? She hoped so because if this situation they were presently in told her anything it was that Connor was a very attractive young man who cared about her and was willing to defend her against some giant freaky alien thing.

"No... nothing like this. It's definitely not in the fossil records. I'm going to hazard to guess it's from the future. I can't even fathom it's evolutionary line! It's like a shark mated with a panther with a dash of scorpion thrown it!"

"Nice image, thanks. Do you think you could move your arm to your side? It's really digging into my stomach." Connor whimpered as she wiggled against him, creating a friction that only served to make him grow harder.

"That... that's not my arm, Abby." Abby gasped when she realized what he meant. "Sorry... you have no idea how sorry I am."

"It's fine... really."

"You... you're naked and... your body... against mine... great breasts... smell amazing and... and... and..."

"Conn, you're babbling."

"S... sorry."

"You smell nice too." He was a bit taken a back. Had she just paid him a compliment? "And you've got a nice body."

"What?"

"I said you've got a nice body. Firm. Warm. Sexy." Sexy? Abby thought he was sexy?

"Really?"

"Mmm hmmm." He didn't quite know what was happening as she pressed even tighter against him, her fingers digging into his hips. When he felt her lips brush against his he sunk down into her and caught her mouth for a suddenly very passionate kiss. He let himself get carried away in the moment as her soft warm mouth teased his. She slipped her tongue inside and swept it across his before curling around it and drawing it back into her own mouth. Connor moaned and abandoned himself to the pleasure of it. After several minutes Abby pulled away, resting her forehead against the side of his face. Their breathing was heavy, which was difficult to sustain in such a cramped environment. "Okay, I'll take care of it for you. I'm a pragmatist. If I'm going to die in here I might as well die happy, or at least giving a happy. So... your choice, mouth or pussy? What'll it be?"

"What?" Connor had been lost in thought, taste, scent and sensation and she was asking him such a brazen question. He'd forgotten about the danger outside and was only aware of Abby. He thought he saw her smile in the tiny hint of light that came from the cave's entrance. Abby pressed a kiss to his chest, then another to his chin. "Um... well, if I had to choose..."

"Wait, nevermind, it'll have to be mouth. I can't have semen trickling out in case we're rescued. It'll be embarrassing enough that we're naked. It's nothing personal, but I rather not announce to everyone that we're having sex now with such a blatant image."

"Abby... I... you... I... we..." She writhed against him and his head hit the wall of the cave as she rubbed against his erection, trying to get down to her knees. Suddenly she was moving back up again until they were face to face once more.

"Damn. I can't get that low without putting my legs out of the hole and our friend may still be out there. Pussy it is then, your lucky day! Okay, I've got about eight inches above my head and some room on either side of my legs. I'm going to get a foot hold in the rocks and lift myself up. I think I'll be able to get my legs far enough apart to give you room to get inside me. It shouldn't be too difficult, 'cause to be honest I'm absolutely sopping wet for you Conn." He made funny sort of squeaking noise, absolutely speechless at her forward actions, but he was also very eager. This wasn't exactly how he expected his first time with Abby to happen, but he was willing to forgo candlelight and a comfy bed it meant being inside her. Abby was all for it apparently as she inched her way up with her hands on his shoulders. She pitched her hips forward and Connor's cock settled between her legs, the tip snug against her entrance. As Abby lowered herself down on him, Connor's eyes rolled back and his mouth fell open. Abby went slowly, feeling each glorious inch fill her. When she'd seated herself fully upon him Abby let out a little cry of pleasure. She stood with her legs apart and on the tips of her toes and blissfully full of Connor Temple.

"Kiss me, Abby," Connor commanded and she complied ravenously. There was no space to be enthusiastic or vigorous with their mating, but Connor found enough room to take her by the waist and help her rotate her hips as he surged up into her and ground hard against her clit with the base of his cock. The sex was intense and concentrated, their breathing hard and laboured. The sparse hair on Connor's chest was abrasive against Abby's sensitive nipples, but it only served to fuel the fires within her. All it took was a few more hard jabs from Connor and Abby was spiraling. She broke away from his kiss and wailed with her orgasm. Connor felt her walls ripple along the length of his shaft, then clamp down tightly in a strong palsy. He growled and dug his fingers into her hips. He'd discovere the bruises later, but at this moment all he could do was lose himself in the ecstatic sensation of releasing his cum inside Abby. They were both vaguely aware of the sound of gunfire outside the cave, along with animalistic shrieks and the cries of men.

Abby caressed Connor's shoulders and moaned contentedly, laying her cheek to his chest. Connor released her and moved his hands lower to cup her bottom. He was still snug inside her and would remain so without some help from her. He was certainly in no rush, quite content to stay as he was.

"Oh god Abby, that was amazing," he sighed. "I don't give a toss about where we are, that we almost got disintegrated by alien venom, or the fact that there's a rock poking me in the arse. Sex with you is incredible!"

"Let this be a lesson to you Connor Temple. The next time you tell me you love me, be a man and own it! You could've had me that night instead of going to the theatre with _her_."

"Sorry Abby."

"I'm sorry too. Things will be different now. I gotta say, Connor, the sex was pretty terrific, we fit together really well, even under these circumstances. This is definitely jumping to number one on my list."

"You have a list?"

"Hush, just enjoy the afterglow." There was a scuffling sound very close to their hiding spot and the pair froze.

"Connor? Abby?" came the welcome and familiar voice of Nick Cutter.

"We're in here Professor!" Connor called. He looked down and could vaguely see the other man as he moved about inside the first chamber of the cave.

"Are you two alright?"

"Yes. Is it dead?"

"Yeah, it's dead. Lots of the men got burned, they've been taken to hospital. You can come out now though. It's all clear."

"Right... um there's a slight problem."

"Oh yes?"

"Uh, well the creature sprayed our clothes with its venom and it started eating away at the fabric and... and... and... "

"And we're naked!" exclaimed Abby. "Can you find us something to wear?" There was a long silence and she thought she heard a snicker.

"I see. Hold tight, I'll be right back." Once Cutter was gone they went about disentangling themselves and maneuvering out of their little sanctuary. They waited inside the cave with Abby obscured behind Connor and him cupping himself in hopes of maintaining a little modesty. Cutter returned, along with Stephen who just had to come and see for himself. He smirked at the pair. Cutter handed them each a white hazmat suit and left with Stephen to give them privacy. Connor quickly pulled the suit on and zipped it up before noticing that Abby was still holding hers. She stood very rigid, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Um... remember why I was going to go for mouth?" Connor nodded, then the realization hit him fully and his eyes widened. "Yeah. If I open my legs I'm going to have an embarrassing wet spot on my nice white suit."

"I could, er.. I could go see if there's any tissue in the car." Abby sighed.

"Yeah, I suppose that's the best idea. Just make up a really good excuse, like maybe I skinned my knee on a rock and I didn't want to get blood on the white suit." Connor thought for a moment, then dropped to his knees before her, drawing her close. Abby temporarily lots the ability to speak when he pulled her leg up over her shoulder and closed his mouth over her sex. The moment his tongue swept up the length of her labia and over her clit, Abby instantly climaxed again. She held in her cries and curled her fingers into tight fists and Connor continued to lap at her, devouring both their juices. After a couple of minutes and one last orgasm under the attention of his tongue, Abby went limp. Connor rose and pulled her into his arms.

"Thought that was maybe a preferable option."

"Definitely. Definitely." She kissed his mouth, tasting their combined spendings on his lips. Things were threatening to get out of control between them very quickly, so Abby reluctantly pulled away. She put on her suit and zipped it all the way to the top. They found their boots, which seemed have been spared any of the acidic venom and exited the cave. Another crew from the ARC had arrived, this time dressed in serious protective gear as they went about cleaning up the remains of the future creature. Abby shuddered and drew herself up closer to Connor, who wrapped his arm around her waist. "Lesson learned. Next time we wait for backup."

"Abby, wait a moment? I uh... I want to say something." He looked rather nervous and Abby wondered what had changed. He's been so eager and bold in the cave.

"What is it Conn?"

"Back there you said I could've had you if I'd just been man enough and owned up to what I'd said?" Abby turned into him, giving him an encouraging nod. "Well, after what happened this evening... Abby... I... I love you." She smiled brightly and kissed his mouth before throwing her arms around him for a crushing hug.

"There, that wasn't so hard now was it? For the record, I love you too." The smile he gave her could've lit up the galaxy. He really was the best guy. "Now, home please! We're going to have sex again, hopefully for a few hours, then we'll sleep. In the morning over tea, toast and scrambled eggs, we're going to have a discussion. But don't dwell on that fact, because it's gonna be a nice discussion about things like our new sleeping arrangements, romantic weekends in the country and... " She closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his ear and whispered something to him. He turned beet red and his fingers dug into the firm flesh of her bottom.

"We should... um... get home as soon as possible!" He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her along back towards the car. Aside from almost getting killed by a bizarre, vicious shark-panther-scorpion from the future, this had turned out to be Connor's best day ever and judging by the besotted look Abby was giving him, it was hers too.

The End


End file.
